Greensleeves
by Unknown Marauder
Summary: All for the love of my lady Greensleeves." Sakon and Tayuya, thanks to their pasts, have been connected since childhood... But Tayuya is too blind to notice, and Sakon is too shy to tell. SakonTayuya, KabutoTayuya. Rated M for language and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Just a short fic I wrote after seeing how few Tayuya x Sakon fics were out there.

I mean, really, there are only eleven stories with this pairing. Just like the low number of DeiKon fics, but that's a completely different matter. I guess I just wanted to pop my nose into it all, as this is a ship that I love. Every time I think of it, it makes me smile a little, although I think bondage may be a part of the relationship. Once again, that's a different matter.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**WwWwWw**

_**Greensleeves**_

Tayuya sat up in a bare, winter-worn tree, looking out at the vast expanse of land which was Otogakure, her only home. Tucked between her butt bow and the muslin-made fabric of her uniform was tucked her flute; Tayuya's pride and joy, the only thing she salvaged from before she became a kunoichi for Orochimaru

As the sun disappeared behind a large, gray cloud, Tayuya pulled out the flute and began to play a song from her days passed. It was an old song that was Celtic in nature. She could never remember where she learned it; her first memory associated with it was a young boy playing in the street-

"Hmm, Tayuya," a voice said from below as Sakon climbed up the tree. "We were wondering where you had gone to. It's too dangerous to be outside." He looked up at her with a snide smirk plastered to his face. "Or are you just begging to get caught by some stupid Genin?"

Tayuya's face flushed with anger, and it took her all the self-restraint she could muster to keep from throwing the flute at her comrade. "You mother fucking bastard!" she swore violently. "How long have you been listening, you shit head? If you've been spying on me, Kami help me, I will fucking beat your face into a pulp, you son of a bitch!"

Sakon couldn't help but chuckle at his teammate. "My my, someone's riled up this afternoon. Might it have been something in the curry Kabuto fixed? He may not be the best chef ever, but I've never seen this side effect before."

"Oh shut up, Sakon. You know I'm PMSing," Tayuya grumbled, jumping out of the tree with ease just as Sakon had reached the branch. "Since you have that retard of a brother attached to you ninety-seven percent of the time, you don't know the meaning of 'personal space'." Sakon could only look down at her with a frustrated glare.

"Tayuya, I want to talk to you, damn it! Just stand still!" The kunoichi immediately halted in her footsteps. No one,_ ever_, swore at her. He smiled approvingly. "I see I have your attention. Now, I want to ask you a question. Where did you learn that song?"

Tayuya turned around, eyes narrowed. "What is it to you? You've never taken interest in my music before now!"

"I asked where you learned it!" Sakon shouted, demanding. "I can be a real bastard when I want to, Tayuya, remember? Don't make me chain you up again." Tayuya and Sakon stared at each other for a few minutes before she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"It's a song I learned back before I became part of Orochimaru-sama's army. I heard a young boy out in the street playing it, and when I went down to tell him that it sounded great, he had run away. He left this flute behind…" she patted the metal instrument fondly. "Immediately, I began to learn to play that song, although I don't know the full thing. "

"_Greensleeves_," Sakon said, eyes closed as if in deep though. "It's an ancient song… It's about a woman who drained a man of all he had and he let her… in the name of love."

Tayuya blinked. "How the hell do you know? I haven't seen you with a book in over a year, and yet you can tell me the history of a classical composition that I only just told you I knew! What the hell are you trying to play at?"

"I was curious! If you'd let me get a word in edgewise-"Sakon was cut off by Tayuya, who swore loudly.

"Fuck this shit! I'm going inside! I don't want to listen to this!" Tayuya screamed, stalking inside, pushing a confused Kidomaru out of her way.

Sakon just sat up on the branch of the tree, looking at the ground as a blurry, black-and-white memory entered his mind.

**---**

"Mama?" a young Sakon asked, looking up at the beautiful woman whom he affectionately called 'mother'. "It's a pretty story… and it's a nice song… but what am I supposed to do now that I know how to play it?"

Sakon's mother smiled and handed her son his flute. "Remember the man in the story? He wrote the song for the girl he loved. It's a traditional love song. Play it for the girl whom you love the most, okay?" She ruffled the young boy's hair.

Young Sakon smiled and nodded before running out of the house and into the street, clutching the flute in his small hands. He would do as his mother said; he'd play _Greensleeves_ for the girl he loved most. He's stand right outside her house and, when she came out… he'd give her…

He slowed down, thinking. "What can I give her?" he asked to himself, and then looked at the flute in his hands. He loved the flute; it was the one thing he never had to worry about Ukon taking. With a heavy sigh, Sakon nodded, mind made up. He would give her-

**---**

Sakon stared at his hands now, comparing them to what they were back in his youth. He had given up his one prized possession as a symbol of love and devotion and, still, she didn't get the clue.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company…" he said, reciting the old words from memory. "If you intend thus to disdain, it does the more enrapture me, and even so, I still remain a lover in captivity…"

The sky began to darken with the promise of twilight, and a faint breeze blew through the air, rustling Sakon's silver hair.

"Damn it, Tayuya… Why must you be my fickle lady Greensleeves?"

**WwWwWw**

Well, there you have it. I had issues before with the formatting, and it wouldn't paragraph, but I hope I have it fixed. Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Back again! This is being made into a chapter story by request. We finally meet more of the Sound ninja, and Kabuto, in this one. Nothing really special. Hope you enjoy the plot twists!

**WwWwWw**

It wasn't until dusk that Sakon left the tree and went back inside the dark, stone lair of Orochimaru and his fellow Sound ninja. By that time, the cold and the wind outside had become practically unbearable, and, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew hypothermia was potentially deadly, he would have stayed outside.

The first thing Sakon noticed when he reached the actual living quarters section of the lair was that, unlike most nights, there was a congregation in the rec room. Well, they called it a rec room, but it was basically just a spare room that had three chairs and an air hockey table. If they hadn't attempted to kill each other, Orochimaru would let them borrow his radio. Apparently, no one had seen Kidomaru attempt to shank Ukon (of course, Sakon wouldn't tell) so there was a CD playing in the radio.

Inside the room, Jirobo and Kidomaru were having an all-out air hockey war, and Ukon was just staring at a wall. _Poor Brother_, Sakon thought, shaking his head slowly with pity._ He needs a life._ Completely walking past the room, Sakon headed towards the kitchen and took out the carton of milk, taking a chug straight from the container.

"That isn't very health conscious of you," a voice from the doorway said, causing Sakon to gag on the milk. Pulling the carton away from his mouth, he began to cough, milk splattering onto the floor. Turning his head towards to door, Sakon saw Kabuto leaning against the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. Sakon couldn't see through the harsh glare on the medical ninja's glasses, but he could take a fair guess and say that Kabuto was pissed.

"You'll have to clean that up," Kabuto said with a smirk. "For a professional assassin, you sure let people sneak up onto you."

"What do you want, Kabuto?" Sakon asked, glaring at Kabuto. The two silver-haired Sound ninjas never got along. Jirobo thought it had to deal with male dominance, since Sakon, right after Kabuto, was the oldest of the teenagers. Kidomaru, however, thought it was more of a personal grudge. The spider-man was right.

Kabuto pushed his glasses further up his nose bridge. "Tayuya is upset… she said that _you_ had something to do with it."

"I did nothing, you silver-haired bastard. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's safe. Asleep, even." Kabuto smirked; knowing the next words to come out of his mouth would anger Sakon even more. "In my bed."

The medic's smirk broadened as he was given a look of absolute hatred. The two men just stood there on opposite sides of the kitchen, maintaining a tense silence. From the rec room, the track change on the CD was obvious, and a classical composition began to waft through the air.

"_Ah, my love you do me wrong, to cast me off so discourteously..."_

Both Sakon and Kabuto seemed caught off guard by the familiar melody. It seemed almost ironic to Sakon how, with tensions high, they were listening to the very song that started this whole feud. After the first stanza of the ballad, the two were snapped back to the argument at hand by the sound of dripping milk.

"Remember, Sakon," Kabuto said coldly, turning away from the kitchen, pushing his glasses up again. "Tayuya is mine. She has always been mine. That was made clear the first night you tried to take her from me. If you become too bold and overstep your boundaries again…" there was a slight pause and Sakon listened more intently, waiting for the end of the sentence, "I will not guarantee you shall stay alive."

Sakon's eyes widened at the threat, and he was about to retort when Kabuto left the room, leaving him with the splattered milk on the tiled floor.

"Bastard…" he muttered, grabbing a towel, setting the milk carton back in the fridge, and mopping up the mess that had been made. "He has nerve…"

**WwWwWw**

"You knew this was coming." Ukon pointed out, staring at the ceiling from the bunk-bed.

"Just… shut up, Ukon," Sakon grumbled, face buried into his musty-smelling pillow. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"You knew she didn't think of you that way."

"Please, Ukon, _don't…_"

"You know Kabuto is very possessive over his lovers."

"Didn't I _just_ tell you to _shut up_?"

"Hell, if you want my opinion, he's probably fucking her for the third time in a row right no-"

"_How many times must I fucking tell you to shut the fuck up?!"_Sakon shouted, shoving the top mattress off of the frame, sending it and Ukon tumbling to the floor. "I said I don't want to fucking talk about it! Now go to sleep."

Ukon wriggled out from under the mattress, rubbing his head, glaring at his brother. "Sheesh. I was just giving you my honest opinion. It's nothing to get upset over. "

Sakon just rolled over to face the wall, refusing to help his brother get the mattress back onto the frame. Ukon, however, was able to get it up himself, and two settled into quietness.

Thinking that his brother had finally fallen asleep, Sakon let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes to do likewise. However, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Sakon-niisan…" Ukon said quietly, sitting on his knees at the edge of his brother's bed. "I'm sorry… I just-"

"It's alright, Ukon. Just go to sleep," Sakon replied flatly, opening his eyes again.

"But… Is it because she reminds you of mom?" Ukon's words make Sakon sit up hastily, eyes wide.

"What gave you that impression? Geez, Ukon, Tayuya and mom aren't alike at all. Mom didn't swear constantly, didn't get upset at every word you said, didn't… didn't… Ah, just go back to sleep!"

Ukon didn't budge. "But mom was strong… she loved music, and that's why she taught you the flute. Mom had a temper, too, and Tayuya is only the second girl we've actually interacted with…Mom was the first." The two twins just looked at each other. "It makes sense."

"So… you like Tayuya, too?" Sakon asked, slightly confused, but Ukon shook his head.

"Not at all. She's not my type."

"That's good to- hey! How do you know she's not your type, since her and mom are the only women we've even met?!"

Sakon scrambled back up to the top bunk, opting not to use the ladder and just climb over in a very unorthodox fashion.

"That's easy to answer. I don't have to meet any other girls. I'm gay."

There was a slight pause before Sakon scrambled to cover his head with his pillow. "I did not need to know that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Greensleeves chapter three was written over a weekend while the Internet was cut off (and typed over a week with no Internet. This is becoming a bad habit.)

This, as you all will probably notice, is not quite the same as the other two. I don't focus on Sakon as much, but instead hop from character to character. There are a couple plot twists and changes that you may notice such as how much people know about Ukon's sexual preference and Orochimaru's perverseness.

Oh, and I'm actually starting a contest. It's very simple. Count how many times in the series Tayuya swears. The winner (first person to PM me with the correct response) gets a customized One-shot. Do note that this is not just for the first three chapters, but for the entire series. You have time to count and double check. TRUST ME.

**WwWwWw**

Days turned to weeks and weeks into a month before anything particularly noteworthy happened in Orochimaru's lair where the Sound Four resided. Kimimaro's health had not improved, Kabuto and Orochimaru still schemed behind the backs of everyone else, and Sakon ad Tayuya had not acknowledged each other's existence. That month-long silence was broken on a cold winter morning not too long before Christmas.

"Sakon, you mother fucking asswipe!" the kunoichi known as Tayuya screamed, pounding on the identical twins' bedroom door. "Don't you _dare_ pretend you aren't in there, I _know_ you _are_!" There was a few seconds of silence before Ukon opened the door.

The younger twin blinked wearily before recognizing his teammate. "Oh, Tayuya, it's just you. Look, it's not a really good time right now. Sakon was out really late last night and got drunk off his ass with Kiddomaru-"

Tayuya placed her hands on her hips. "That's why I want to kick his ass!"She fumed. "Spiderman told me the whole thing this morning when his hangover died down. Apparently your god-damned moron of a brother attempted to murder- I repeat, _murder_- Kabuto last night _in my fucking honor!_ I don't care if that bastard is in a fucking _coma_; I want to talk to him!"

Jirobou opened his door just enough for him to shush the screaming female ninja. There was a small pause in her ranting before Ukon stepped out of the doorway. Taking his place was Sakon. The twin looked like the living dead, staring at Tayuya with half-closed eyes that showed no emotion, no thought… nothing.

"You shouted?" He asked; his normal, crisp voice hardly distinguishable from a bullfrog's croak. However much Sakon had had to drink the night before was taking an extremely harsh toll on him.

"Sakon, you look like shit!" Tayuya guffawed, surprised at how horrible her teammate looked. "How much sake did you drink last night?"

Sakon shook his head, trying to remember. "We shared six bo-"

This time it was Ukon to shout. "You guys drank six _bottles_ between you?!"

"That's three damned bottles each, you retard!"

"No, only _two_ each," Sakon objected. "There were three of us, but I don't know who the third person at the bar was."

Tayuya rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You mean your hangover is too damn bad for you to remember who it was," she said, trying to figure out the validity of Sakon's testament.

Sakon shook his head furiously. "I mean I don't know who he was! The bloke was half-liquored when we got there, and he wore a mask covering the lower half of his face. I would tell you his hair color, but he was wearing a hooded cloak," he reasoned before swooning slightly. Ukon was immediately behind his brother.

"Tayuya, honey, please do us a favor and stop yelling now," Ukon said, closing the door. "It looks like Sakon-niisan is on the verge of passing out again." As the large slab of wood known as the door closed, Tayuya stood in the hallway alone and stunned, only a faint sense of guilt accompanying her in the corridor.

**WwWwWw**

Jirobou shook his head, pulling his hulking form away from his door as te conversation in the hall came to an end.

"Kiddo, you just had to do that, didn't you?" he asked, watching his teammate pace the ceiling of his room.

Kiddomaru shrugged.

"Instigating will get you nowhere," the Sound strongman pointed out gruffly. "I won't cover your back if this comes back to bite you in the ass some day later on."

"What is it to you, anyway?" The mutant spider boy jumped from the ceiling to the wall, and then down to the floor. "I chose my side; the side that keeps me alive and that has the greatest chance of getting rid of Sakon. Admit it, that obnoxious twin annoys the piss out of you, too, Jirobou!"

"But I don't want him dead. Sakon as a corpse is no use to anyone. Not you, not Kabuto, not even Orochimaru-san." Jirobou and Kidomaru just stood there, boring holes into each other's foreheads for what seemed like countless minutes before there was a knock at the door.

Kiddomaru bolted back to the bed, dived under the covers, and played passed-out, leaving an irate Jirobou to answer the door.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" the behemoth asked before resting his gaze on the silver-haired medical ninja who had knocked. "Oh, Kabuto… it's just you. What an unpleasant surprise."

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and brushed a couple of his bangs form his face. "I've come to check up on Kiddomaru. Is he still asleep?"

"Like an eight-armed log."

"No vomit?"

"If there was, you'd have heard me cussing him out."

"Has he been having any thoughts about turning back on our agreement?" Jirobou's eyes narrowed at Kabuto's last question.

"What is it that you want to result from this, anyway? And why did you choose Kiddomaru to do your dirty work? He's the least trustful of all the Sound shinobi and we aren't exactly known as a truthful bunch."

"As of now, I cannot tell you the exact reasons. All I can say, however, is that Kiddomaru came to me; not the other way around. Now, if anything in his condition changes, be sure to contact me immediately," he said, walking away.

"Oi, wait!" Jirobou called after Kabuto, following his superior. "What exactly do I have to do to get you to tell me what your elaborate scheme is all about?

Kabuto stopped and ran his fingers through his bangs as he turned to look at Jirobou, one of his signature diabolical smirks plastered to his face. "Well, Jirobou, I'm very glad you asked. I have a small chore for you, and it involves your best friend, Ukon."

"I won't do anything that will harm my friend," Jirobou growled, setting his shoulders back, ready to attack if needed. Kabuto just laughed.

"Oh, Ukon will not be hurt at all. That is, if you do _exactly _as I say."

**WwWwWw**

Ukon took Sakon's temperature for the third time that morning. One-hundred and two point seven degrees; half a degree higher than it was earlier.

"It's official, no more sake for you. You obviously can't handle your liquor," the younger brother said, turning the thermometer off.

Sakon rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen, Ukon. Did you really think I could drink that much and not have it come back and bite me in the ass?"

Ukon grimaced and shook his head. "No… not really." His mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out his brother's ailment, and there seemed to be no end in sight. As the habitual drinker of the two twins, Ukon knew that sake, even if consumed in as high of quantities as his brother had, never gave a person high fevers.

"Sakon, do you remember anything that happened last night after you left the bar?" Sakon made a genuine attempt to remember. He, however, remembered nothing, and told his twin so with a series of vibrantly worded mumbles.

Ukon let out a grave sigh.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I was dru- oww.. My head…." Sakon winced and calmed down. It hurt too much to yell.

"I was hoping that my keeping you two apart would make you settle down about her," Ukon said. "You know, find other girls? Maybe a nice guy, perhaps? Heck, life isn't too bad as a gay."

Sakon wanted to throw a pillow at Ukon, but it hurt too much to move. "But there _is_ no one else, Ukon. That's half the problem. Tayuya's always been the one... even when we were still kids. She is, and always will be, my fickle lady Greensleeves."

"Why on Earth do you insist on naming her after that stupid song, Sakon?" Ukon half-snapped at his brother. "It's depressing, and the only things depressing about Tayuya, in the words of Lord Orochimaru, are her foul mouth and her small breast si- Hey, don't give me that look! _He_ said it!"

"Ukon… just shut up…" Sakon grumbled, turning towards the wall.

The room became silent then except for Ukon's footsteps and the door closing as the younger twin went to go get Advil from Kabuto's stores.

"I swear I'll find out what's wrong with you, Sakon," Ukon muttered. "I'll find out even if it _kills_ me."

**WwWwWw**

Tayuya's wandering feet lead her outside, as they had a horrible tendency of doing when she had nowhere in particular to go. The outside air was frigid, but, to the kunoichi, bearable.

Once exiting the lair, Tayuya began to climb up her favorite tree. Something in the back of her head said that Sakon might find her up there. After all, he had the last time.

"That's fucking impossible," the Sound kunoichi said, raising her prized flute to her lips just before a startling gust came from the west.

"God damn, it's cold! Good thing I'm wearing a sweater," she muttered, rubbing the emerald green yarn that made up her favorite turtleneck sweater. Leaning against the base of the tree, Tayuya gazed across the forest canopy, her mind wandering back to earlier that day; especially the sight of Sakon the almost-zombie.

Tayuya let out a frustrated sigh. Why was she even bothering to feel sorry for that jerk? He tried to kill Kabuto; she should have killed him, whether he was hung-over like hell or not!

Seeing Sakon's image in her head again, the kunoichi placed the flute to her lips yet again.

"Ass hole…"

**WwWwWw**

There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed reading this past chapter.

This will be the last chapter of Greensleeves put up before school starts for me again, and, if you are a watcher of my other fanfics, there will be one more chapter of _Fold! Cut! Boom! Criminals in Love! _coming shortly. I still have yet to send it to GoodGoodSmile for editing.


End file.
